Fitzsimmons
by wolfypuppypiles
Summary: Simmons takes care of an injured Fitz after a mission. mostly just cute stuff between the two.


(AN: This is basically just Simmons taking care of an injured Fitz after a mission. There may be more chapters but if there are it will just be a collection of Fitzsimmony stuff. Please review and feel free to send me any requests or ideas for another fic or chapter thanks!)

"Leopold Fitz you get back in that bed this instant or will I have to get Agent May to 'help' you. Again."

She was getting a little impatient with her favourite engineer since he was adamant that he was not staying in the bed provided for him in the med bay.

"Jemma, would you stop poking me. I said I'm fine, Ward was exaggerating"

"He said you were hit in the head at least three times and knocked unconscious for two minutes!"

"See? Exaga-etsager-exaggerating. It was only two times."

He couldn't hold the slur and stutter from his words or the giggle at the end though he really would have liked to stop Simmons from hearing that part.

"Oh Fitz! No more arguing, you clearly have a concussion. You are staying here until I clear you, which won't be tonight so you may as well get comfortable. Now hold still I need to check your eyes."

Honestly, he was the most fidgety patient she had ever had, granted that hadn't been many. He kept squeezing his eyes shut and pulling his face away when she brought the pen light to his eyes. In the end she had to ask Skye to hold his hands still so that she could hold his head and get a clear look at his pupil reaction. As expected they were sluggish and uneven and the monkey himself was still trying to wriggle away.

"Alright Fitz let's get you lying down. Skye if you could get his shoes –Thank you. Oh and be careful with his left shoulder, Ward said it was jarred pretty badly I'll have a look at that shortly."

The girls arranged Fitz on the bed while his eyes rolled a little and he tried to hold own the rather large lunch he had eaten earlier. Leo should have been grumbling a bit more than he was but he couldn't deny that Simmons was so damn cute when she got all focused and a little flustered over her work and this time her work was him.

She was a determined little tornado of cuteness rushing around grabbing supplies she needed and checking things, and poking- "Ow! Leave m'shoulder lone Jem, hurts, tired, don't."

Her nose scrunched together as her eyebrows drew together because his sentences were getting more jumbled and he wasn't really sure whether he had been talking aloud the whole time or not.

"Sorry, I think it's okay but you should rest it for a few days. Skye could you get me a sling from the medical supplies in the- right of course you know where they are. Thanks."

She turned back to the engineer, her eyes drifting to the bruises that had bloomed on his cheek and around his eye from the number of punches he had taken. He had gone with Ward to disarm a particularly tricky device that had been planted on a school bus. They hadn't even known what the device would do once the timer stopped and because of the best engineer S.H.I.E.L.D had, they didn't have to find out.

Unfortunately the people that had planted the device weren't too happy about the rescue or the fact that Fitz was going to take the device back to the lab to discover what it was for. Luckily Ward was there and of course they had back-up waiting should anything go wrong but there were a lot of angry evil people and Fitz wasn't that fast a runner. Everything considered Fitz thought he was pretty lucky he wasn't more badly injured.

Simmons obviously didn't think so. Even as dizzy as he was Leo could tell his friend was worried and more than a little upset. Fitz watched her as her hands came to cradle his face and clean the grazes and a few small cuts that were there. He let out a hiss of pain at the sting of the disinfectant and brought his hand up to still hers. It was shaking and she was sniffing as she bit her lip.

"Sorry, I don't want it to get infected. One more punch and you would have needed stitches. Where is Skye with that sling? You should be getting some rest though obviously I would have to wake you every two hours or possibly every hour given the length of time you were unconscious for and the number of hits you took to the face maybe I should do another scan to-"

"Jemma."

He held her hand in his giving it a soft squeeze as she finally met his eyes. The Biochemist let out a shaky breath and it was like the damn had broken, everything she had been wanting to tell him spilled out all at once.

"I don't like it when you go on missions like that, I never know if you're going to come back safe or even alive and I know your S.H.I.E.L.D's best engineer but sometimes I wish you weren't because then they could send some other person to get beaten up and-"

She broke off suddenly determined that she would not cry. 'He's right here and he's safe, it's fine.' She thought but Fitz was looking at her with such concern and she decided that she was angry.

"Stop looking at me like that Leo, you're the one that's hurt."

He looked surprised at the use of his first name and his sluggish mind eventually worked it out.

"Are you angry with me?"

She gave him a sort of 'duh, obviously' look as she rolled her eyes at him.

"No Fitz. I'm thrilled that you came back from a supposedly non-combat mission with a concussion and a dozen other minor injuries that you will undoubtedly complain about the entire time you heal."

She finished cleaning his cuts and began putting things away with more force than strictly necessary.

"Might I remind you the last time you had a concussion? You were practically delirious."

"I wasn't that bad-"

"You tried making a time machine!"

She was waving her arms around desperately trying to get her point across to the man in the bed who was getting a headache from all the noise.

"Honestly Fitz why can't you just be a little more careful or maybe let some other engineer take on the mission and if they really need your help they can call you on the earpieces. You don't need to go on every mission you know."

"I didn't want to disappoint Ward. He was really looking forward to this one."

She was winding down a little now and Fitz tried sitting up about to tell her she didn't need to be so protective when his shoulder protested and Simmons rushed forward making lie back down.

"Oh would you stop that."

Fitz winced at the noise and let her settle him back on the pillows.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to be so loud. You just make me so worried."

She sat on the edge of his bed beside him and took his hand.

"I'm alright, Jem. And if it really upsets you so much I'll take a back seat on the next mission or get some combat training from Ward or May first alright?"

He didn't think he would be very good at the combat training or that he would even like it but if it made Simmons feel better then he would try.

"Both."

Simmons said as she lay her head down on her best friend's chest and wrapped her arms around him. Feeling his chuckle deep in his chest as he laughed and agreed. Fitz wrapped his own arms carefully around his favorite biochemist and closed his eyes settling into a much needed sleep.

"Hey, I got the sling. Sorry it took me so long I couldn't figure out where they were kep-"

Skye walked in after finally finding what Simmons had asked for and was pleased to find the two scientists curled around each other.

"Aww Fitzsimmons, you guys are so cute."

She put the sling on one of the work tables and quickly took a picture with her phone before running off to show the team.


End file.
